


Boy Meets Boy

by theycallmejohan



Category: The New Normal
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmejohan/pseuds/theycallmejohan
Summary: Goldie’s worries she’ll never find her person. David tells a story.





	Boy Meets Boy

David sat on the couch. A football game was playing on the TV, but he was more enthralled by Sawyer who was asleep on his chest. Bryan was at work, something about a scene or two needing to be reshot. David felt a little weird admitting it, but he was thrilled to be alone with Sawyer – their first father-son football watching day. Of course, Sawyer wasn’t really watching, but the sentiment was still there.

“Hello!” came a sing-song voice from the hallway. Goldie walked in a second later, carrying a cooler and a breast pump.

“Hi Goldie, Hi Shani- where’s Shania?” David asked.

“She’s spending the day with her dad,” Goldie said, smiling dropping just slightly. “I figured it was a good time to stop by and drop off some more milk for you guys. Bryan said you were running low.” Goldie walked into the kitchen and began putting the stored milk in the freezer. “And I see you’re watching football undisturbed! Where’s Bryan?”

David chuckled. “He had to go into work today. There was a few scenes of Sing that needed to be reshot or something. Sawyer and I are sharing his first football game.”

“Well you’re watching it, he’s watching the back of his eyelids.” They both laughed at that. There was a few moments of quiet before Goldie said, “I think I’m going to pump one more time before I leave, do you mind?”

“Not at all! Come, sit down,” David gestured toward the couch. Goldie grabbed the pump and said down next to David. She gave Sawyer a soft kiss before settling in to pump. “So,” David said, muting the football game. “Shania spending all day with Clay. How do you feel about that?”

“Well, I’m happy for them, honestly. I know Shania really loves her father and Clay is always telling me he wants to be better for her. Plus having a day to myself isn’t terrible either.” She smiled, a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. Goldie hoped David wouldn’t notice her change of mood. Unfortunately, he was good at noticing things like that.

“Do you regret saying no to his re-proposal?” David asked.

“No, no, it’s not that at all. I’m relieved to not be marrying him. I just… I feel like I should have my life together by now.” She turned to look at David. “It seems like everyone I know, my friends from high school, my customers at work, you and Bryan, everyone is happy and in love. What if-“ she stopped, took a deep breath in, and the continued, “what if I don’t find someone to grow old with?”

“Goldie. You are such a lovely, caring, amazing woman. Someone is out there for you, you probably just haven’t met him yet.”

“How can you be sure?” Goldie asked. “You’ve had Bryan for eight years, do you even remember what it’s like to be single?”

David was quiet for a moment. “Goldie, can I tell you a story?” Goldie nodded. “When I was in high school I was only concerned with getting into an excellent college. I had a girlfriend – I know, big shocker – but it was just for show. Sure we hung out and went on dates, but when she broke up with me during our senior year, I wasn’t heartbroken at all. I spent more time with my friends and college applications and essays. Getting accepted into Colombia was my fresh start.

“So I moved to New York City and started college at a huge school. I thought there I would have time to meet some guy I actually liked and start dating him. But I found two things when I got there: really hard classes that required a lot of work, and I couldn’t tell whether anyone I liked actually gay. So I focused extra hard on school and the clubs I was part of. I watched as all of my friends went on dates and got girlfriends and went through break ups. But I really didn’t see the need to waste my time with that, I just wanted to get good grades to get into medical school. And I did get good grades, I graduated Valedictorian and nearly aced the MCAT and got into medical schools all over the country.

“My friend Ian and I both decided to go to UCLA. When we got about halfway through our first year of medical school, I realized that all of my friends were either engaged, in serious relationships, or actively going on dates. And I looked at myself and realized I hadn’t even kissed a boy yet.”

David stopped talking for a moment, and took a deep breath. He looked over at Goldie, who was listening with rapt attention. She made a face that said ‘go on’, so he continued.

“It was then that I started to get depressed. It got so bad I could barely focus on my classes and I failed my first test. My friends were great and encouraging and after I got the medication I needed for my depression, I threw myself back into my schoolwork. I didn’t want to think about the fact that my friends were getting married and I hadn’t even touched another boy. I wanted top marks on my tests, and I wanted to graduate with honors. So I did, I worked really hard, and I did graduate with honors.

“After our last round of exams, though, I didn’t have anyone to celebrate with, other than my friends. So on graduation day, I spent all day hanging out with my friends and their girlfriends, just like it had always been. But after graduation and dinner and whatnot, my friends said they wanted to help me get what they had. So, we headed out to this hazy, smoky, gay bar located a little ways away from campus.

“When we got there, I was pretty overwhelmed, and I didn’t really know what to do. I had never been to a bar before, especially not a gay one. But my friends were as helpful as they were stubborn, and we were soon making comments about every boy that passed our table. ‘Oh David go talk to that one’, ‘Oh David, that one is looking at you, go talk to him’, stuff like that. And as fun as it was to make jokes about talking to all these really attractive, scantily clothed men, there wasn’t anyone that really caught my eye.

“That was until I looked up at the bar. And there he was, the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. And by some stroke of God-given luck, there was an empty seat next to him. Now I didn’t think I had been looking for that long, but Ian said ‘Damn David, take a picture it’ll last longer. Better yet, go talk to him and get his number!’

“I called on all of my courage, put on a strong face, and walked over to the bar as quickly and confidently as I could. As I saw more of this guy’s face, my heart starting beating faster and faster – he was hot, and I was so nervous.”

“Was this person Bryan, by chance?” Goldie asked, interrupting. She had shifted positions on the couch so she was more comfortable.

“Shush don’t ruin the surprise,” David said smiling. “Anyway, I finally make it up to this guy, and my heart’s pounding out of my chest and suddenly I feel like a middle schooler again with my first gay crush and I can barely breath. But I manage to get out a ‘Excuse me, is this seat taken?’ to the man. And the man, without missing a beat, replied ‘Yeah it’s for my date.’”

“Oh my god seriously? He said that!” Goldie laughed, and David let out a chuckle in return.

“Yeah, yeah he did. It gets better though. My life flashed before my eyes and I was super embarrassed, and I was turning away to leave when he said ‘But I don’t think he’s coming. I got stood up.’ My heart jumped into my throat, but I manage to push it back into my ribs to reply ‘Well you dodged a bullet. Anyone who’d stand you up must be crazy.’”

_“Oh my god I thought that too but I thought I was the only one,” the man said cheekily. There was a pause. “Do you want to sit?” David sat down, a little bit awkward._

_“I was supposed to meet Lance Bass,” the man continued._

_“Oh I don’t know him.”_

_The man looked shocked. “The closeted singer? From N’SYNC? God nothing?” David shook his head a few times before shrugging. The man looked dumbfounded. “Are you sure you’re in the right type of bar sir?”_

_“Oh, uh, you see those guys over there in the corner?” David pointed to his friends sitting at their table. “ Those are my boys.”_

_“Well aren’t you a picky eater?”_

_Confusion crossed David’s face before he understood the man’s point. “Oh no, they’re not like me, uh, us. We just graduated med. school today.”_

_“That’s a lot of reading.”_

_David continued, “Well I was out all day celebrating with their girlfriends, so they wanted to support me with my thing.” The man nodded, understanding David a little better._

_“Actually,” David said, “I’ve never been to, uh, one of these places before.” He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s a little smoky,” he noted, looking over to the man._

_The man’s eyes widened once he got a good look at David’s eyes. “Good god no wonder you keep those things sheathed. They’re the color of Picasso’s most overrated period or… or a box from Tiffany.” Confusion crossed David’s face once again, but the man smiled brilliantly at him. They shared a look for a long moment, before the man turned away from David._

_“Can I,” David cleared his throat before continuing, “May I buy you another drink?” The man looked back toward him. “ I, uh, I’ll leave right after, I promise. It’s just, my friends are really rooting for me and I don’t want to let them down.”_

_There was another pause with another shared look, before the man said, “C’mon let’s dance.” He stood up from his chair._

_“Huh?” David looked up at the man. “ I don’t really do that.”_

_“You’ve never dance with a boy before have you?”_

_“One that, you know, leads?”_

_The man smirked a little bit. “It’s bananarama sweetie, we all do.” The man winked and pulled David toward the dance floor._

Goldie was one again in rapt concentration on David’s story. She had stopped pumping one breast and had moved onto the other. “So what happened then?” she asked.

“We danced for a really long time,” David said with a smile. “My friends, after seeing that I was actually hitting it off with someone, decided to leave but I stayed. We’d dance, and then drink, and then dance some more, and then drink some more. We actually shut the bar down. But, once the bar closed, I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to hang out with this guy forever. So, in a hurry to say something so that he wouldn’t leave, I offered to buy him McDonald’s. He laughed really hard, and it was the most beautiful sound. I could have listened to him laugh forever.

“So we went to the closest McDonald’s, and we sat there eating fries and burgers for hours. We just talked, you know? Eventually, though, the man said he had to leave in order to get ready for work. Before he left, we exchanged cell phone numbers.” David laughed before continuing. “The contact name he left me was Bry with the little less-than-3 heart symbol. I called him later that night, and we went on our first official date a few days later. The rest is history.” David gestured to the house, his wedding ring, and Sawyer who was still fast asleep in his lap.

“Well, that was a really nice story, David,” Goldie said. “But how is that supposed to make me feel better about not having boyfriend or husband?”

“Okay, you’re right, moral of the story. I didn’t meet Bryan until I had graduated medical school. I was almost 29. I hadn’t even dated anyone before that, Goldie. I was afraid, just like you are. Sure, I was busy getting good grades and acing my surgeries, and you’re busy taking care of an adorable daughter and starting a new business. We aren’t that different. You’re only 24, Goldie.” David set his hand on Goldie’s shoulder. “You’re only 24. It may feel like everyone your age is getting married but they’re not. You still have time to meet people. I thought I was going to get married before or during medical school to another prospective doctor, but I met the love of my life in a hazy bar at 29 and he was the furthest thing from a doctor you could be.”

“A TV producer?” Goldie said.

“No a TV script writer,” a third voice boomed into the room. Both Goldie and David turned, surprised at the other voice. “I wasn’t even a producer then, I was still a script writer.” Bryan smiled.

“How long have you been listening?” David asked. Bryan walked over and kissed David, before swiping Sawyer out of his lap. The sudden movement caused Sawyer to wake up and start crying, but Bryan quickly settled him down.

“Long enough,” he replied, rocking Sawyer back and forth gently. “Hi Goldie.” Goldie smiled up at Bryan and looked back at David.

“Thanks David,” she said, standing up. “I actually do feel better. I’m young, I got time to find my soulmate. Guess it’s time to start hitting hazy gay bars!”

They all laughed. There was silence for a few moments. David looked up at Bryan and Sawyer. It wasn’t the traditional man-and-woman married after college, 2.5 children family. _No_ , David thought, _this is so much better._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I recently fell in love with this tv show and these lovely characters, so I figured some fluff was in order! 
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr @justmylifexawesome


End file.
